


I'm a Believer

by Jeanine_P



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: bughead - Freeform, jughead jones and betty cooper - Freeform, jughead/Betty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanine_P/pseuds/Jeanine_P
Summary: This story is based off the song, 'I'm a Believer' by The Monkees. (the song Donkey sings in Shrek)





	I'm a Believer

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea by listening to the shrek soundtrack. I thought the words really screamed Jughead and his thoughts.

I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else but not for me  
Love was out to get me  
That's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all of my dreams

 

I would overhear the fairytales my mom told Jellybean; how the princess was always saved by the prince or knight. I found it stupid but to jellybean’s little heart it was her dream. Now, walking into my high school, I see that those fairytales are everywhere. Archie always had a girl in his arms and so did the other jocks. Even Jason Blossom, Prince Charming of Polly Cooper, had his fairytale awaiting it just took a twisted turn. Love wasn't meant for me; it was meant for everyone else, people who wanted to find their soulmate, who had the desire too. It's not that I am against love, it just seems that no one really ‘wants’ me. I'm just a boy from the wrong side of the tracks. 

 

Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried

The she came back into my life. Sure I had a crush on her back in elementary but I tried to get passed that. She wanted me to write for the blue and gold. Even though I don't get what I want I agreed nevertheless and as time went on, and we got closer to each other, I believed in it. I couldn't deny that I was in love with Betty Cooper. I wanted to continue the fairy tale by saving my damsel in distress. I climbed up the ladder to rescue her to to demolish her worries and I did; I kissed her. And I had no regrets. She's made me go crazy for her. I couldn't leave her; she's my everything. 

 

I thought love was more or less a giving thing  
Seems the more I gave the less I got  
What's the use in tryin'  
All you get is pain?  
When I needed sunshine, I got rain

 

Before Betty, I believed that if I were to date anyone that it would be one-sided. I felt as though I'd be giving it all and receiving none; that she'd date me out of pity. I didn't want to make a fool of myself because in the end all you get his crushed dreams and heartbreaks. 

 

Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried

 

Now I realize I was wrong. Betty has giving me the same amount of support and affection as I given her. When she told me that she believed me I knew in that moment that there was love but we were both to scared to say it. We still continued on. Until I couldn't wait any longer. I said it. “I love you, Betty Cooper.” Those five words will forever be true and then she said them too. “Jughead Jones, I love you.” Words were our way of telling each other, you're safe and I'm not going anywhere because, God knows, right now we needed those words.


End file.
